


'Til death do us part

by Warlock_Writer



Series: Goodbye Robert Sugden [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Robert dies after being shot on a date with Aaron





	'Til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> I am devastated by Ryan leaving. I am very emotional and heart-broken so I wrote this.

Their date was amazing. Aaron and Robert both had a fantastic time. 

It was a simple date, just dinner followed by a movie, but simple was all they needed after the complicated, messed up lives they'd had. 

They decided to walk home, enjoying each other's company for longer and not wanting their date to end. They close together, hand in hand, and were so happy and in love. 

'I've had an amazing time tonight Aaron. Just me and you. Date night is just what he needed.' Said Robert softly as the two slowly walked back to the villiage. 

'Well it wasn't bad.' Teased Aaron.

'Oh yeah. And what could have improved it.' Retorted Robert with a low chuckle. 

'Better company I suppose.' Grinned Aaron. 

'Is that so?' Robert asked, stopping his boyfriend and facing him. 

'Yeah.' Aaron remarked, moving closer to Robert.

'Well. How about I prove you wrong?' Said Robert, pulling Aaron into a deep, and passionate kiss. 

'Well. What do you think about the company now.' Asked Robert in a teasing tone.

'Definately improved.' Aaron replied smirking. 

'How about we go home and I promise to improve that further.' Whispered Robert, voice making Aaron shiver. 

The two husbands kissed again before joining hands and began walking home, although this time at a much faster pace than before, wanting to get home, after all Robert has a promise to keep. 

They walked for around five minuted more before they were stopped by a dark, hooded figure. Robert and Aaron stopped, not knowing what to do. They hesitated for a second, before beging to take a few steps backwards. 

'Don't take anymore steps.' The hooded figure shouted. 

'L-Lee?' Stuttered Robert. 

'That's right.' Lee snarled. 

'What are you doing here?' Questioned Robert, the fear in his voice noticable as he noticed the gun Lee was holding.

'I'm here fore revenge. You ruined my life Robert. Telling everyone that I'm a rapist. You cost me my job, my friends, even my family turned my back on me. I lost everything becasue of both of you. So, I've decided to let you know how that feels, to have everything you love taken away from you!' Shouted Lee, pointing the gun directly at Aaron's chest. 

Fear and panic rose in both Robert and Aaron.

'Look Lee, Aaron did nothing so leave him out of this. I told everyone, I printed those leaflets and posted them everywhere, so if you're going to shoot anyone, shoot me.' Pleaded Robert. He couldn't let Aaron get hurt, or killed because of him. Robert didn't care what happened to himself, as long as Aaron was okay. 

'No! It won't be you. I lost everything I love because of you so you will lose what you love the most, and that is your husband.' Snapped Lee. He took a step closer to Aaron, still pointing the gun at his chest. 

'You lost everything because of what you did, not because of me. You have no-one to blame but yourself. You're nothing but a disgusting rapost, so no wonder you lost everything and no-one wants anything to do with you.' Said Robert. 

'What did you say?' Lee yelled.

'You heard.' Taunted Robert. 

'Rob don't.' Aaron whispered, pleading with his husband to stop before he made the situation worse. 

'It's not true.' Lee roared.

'But it is, you just can't handle that- Robert began before a gunshot echoed in the street. 

In a panic, Lee dropped the gun and ran from the area. 

Robert fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his chest. 

Aaron caught him just before he hit the floor and began to apply preassure to the wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding as he frantically called for an ambulance.

'What did you do that for?' Aaron asked out as tears streamed down his face. 

'I-I couldn't l-let him shoot y-you Aaron.' Robert chocked out, voice barely a whisper, too weak to speak properly. 

Aaron didn't know what to say.

'I-I want you to promise me something Aaron. Promise me you'll move on and be happy.' Asked Robert. 

'I'll try.' Aaron Replied, tears falling faster. 

'God you're an idiot. We were supposed to have a nice relaxing, normal date.' Aaron said, letting out a sad chuckle as he held Robert even closer to himself, knowing this could be the last time he got to hold him. 

'When had anything ever been normal with us Aaron.' Joked Robert, voice unbelievably quiet. 

'You're right, nothing we have done has ever been convention, just look at our proposals, and our first wedding.' Aaron said, smiling softly at the memories. 

'Yeah. And at least the second time we both stuck to our vows. Even if that includes the 'til death do us part bit' Robert whispered.

'Hey, look at me. You're going to be fine Rob okay. T-the ambulance is on its way and you'll be fine.' Sobbed Aaron, trying to reassure Robert, but also himself. This couldn't be happening. They were supposed to have the rest of their lives together. Robert can't die, not now, not like this. 

'I love you Mr Sugden-Dingle.' Robert said, trying to lift his hand to wipe some of the tears of his husband's beautiful face. 

'I love you too Mr Sugden-Dingle.' Cried Aaron. 

A few moments later Robert's eyes fluttered closed and he passed away in the arms of his husband.

'No Robert. Please no. Please Wake up. Open your eyes for me. Please.' Begged Aaron, as his sobs grew louder. 

He pulled Robert close to his chest and sobbed, heavy, deep violent sobs that shook his whole body. He clung to Robert's lifeless body until the ambulance arrived and Aaron had to let go and let the medics take him.

Aaron would never let go of Robert. Never. He'd never move on and he doesn't know if he will even be happy again. He lost his husband, his soul-mate and his best friend that night. He lost a piece of himself that he will never get back. Time is supposed to help people heal all wounds, but some wounds are too deep to ever heal

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have cried when writing this


End file.
